


To All the Boys I Loved Before

by MaryShimy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, To All The Boys I Loved Before AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryShimy/pseuds/MaryShimy
Summary: The letters were never supposed to be seen. Never.But now they know.---To All the Boys I Loved Before AU





	To All the Boys I Loved Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @lonestorm on Tumblr who requested to the general public this au and I loved the movie so... I hope @lonestorm and everyone else enjoys my attempt at this.
> 
> Warning: Haven't read the book. (I have it) But from my quick read through them, I've decided to follow more the plot of the movie. I realize it's kind of different, which is why I'm warning you now.

Dear Diary, 

Well you know me by now, don’t you? 

I’m a collector.

Not the ‘Here is my huge collection of dead butterflies’ kind of collector.

Honestly, I think the correct term is a hoarder. . . But I like the collector better. 

I collect things like bunch fabrics I maybe won’t ever use, scraps of fabric that have no use left to them, broken sewing machines, broken cookie cutters, old qipaos that might never fit me, love letters that I’ll never send, all of my baby shoes and baby teeth, the bottle that was used to play spin the bottle when I had my first kiss. 

I don’t collect in vain. All these things have a lot of meaning for me. My mother died when I was thirteen, and after two years my dad tried to do the healthy thing and put all of her belongings in a storage unit, but I just … couldn’t let her go. The night before I stole her clothes, that was all I could really pull off without being so obvious. I want to wear them, but I’m scared of ruining them as I try to refit them to my shape. So, for now, they’ll stay, in the back corner of my closet, along with many more of my secrets. 

Like the shoe box that used to house my baby photo albums. Now it hides love letters. 

None that I’ve received, don’t get me wrong. The only ‘love’ letters I’ve ever gotten had been from my dad on Valentine's day and I’m pretty sure it’s because he pities me. 

No. They are love letters that I’ve written to boys I’ve had crushes on. It helped me deal with unrequited love, to get my feelings and put them on paper. It’s great too because I don’t have to be shy, for once I finally don’t have my shyness holding me back. I write as though they are never going to read these letters. 

And in reality, they weren’t supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who follows My Voice, it may be on hiatus until I figure out some scene transitions. Also, I'm in search of an extra beta who can write sex scenes as though you live for them. 
> 
> Thank you @lonestorm for the inspiration and motivation to write this.
> 
> For news and more on what I do, follow me @jeonsolar at Tumblr.


End file.
